Fart: A Joker Story
by xRockerxPrincessx
Summary: Robin was cut off as he too was interrupted by the mysterious farting noise, which was soon followed by muffled snickering and a hiss that sounded strangely like,“Shut your hole Harl! Batsy doesn’t know where we are yet!” Joker's up to some pranks! plz r


A/n: Because fart jokes never get old, especially when it's late, you're hyper, and you and your best friend start making farting noises. I would just like to thank my bestest bud kikyohater920alltheway who helped inspire me and get Joker in character!! YAY HER!! So yeah check out her BITCH'n Bleach story cause its….really……cool….sort of. Well it does have over 100 reviews so it must be awesome! So Please REVIEW!! And…I OWN EVERYONE IN THIS STORY!! (Lawyers appear in a blazing flame of glory) errrrr…..maybe not…

* * *

**Fart: A Joker Story**

It was like any night in Gotham City; Batman and the Boy Wonder were in the Batmobile and on the lookout for any evil doers, well one evil doer in particular. Batman had recently heard from one of his sources that the Joker was up to something (but then again when was he not up to something), and was currently using an old abandoned toy factory as his hide-out. It would seem that the Joker was up to something _big, _especially considering the lengths of which he went to, to break out the one, Harley Quinn.

They slowed down as they approached the factory, and found that they were able to pull up, straight into the factory. They came to a stop and the roof of the car opened, allowing them to jump out. Batman glanced around to see that the Joker was nowhere in sight, and decided to issue a command to his loyal side-kick.

"Tim, be on-"

_**PFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT**_

Batman was interrupted by a loud, _squishy,_ ripping noise. He whipped his head around, searching for the source of the noise.

"Batman, did you just far-"

_**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTT**_

Robin was cut off as he too was interrupted by the mysterious farting noise, which was soon followed by muffled snickering and a hiss that sounded strangely like,

"Shut your hole Harl! Batsy doesn't know where we are yet!"

Batman casually glanced to a pile of crates about four feet away from him. There was a muffled "oh", followed by a thumping noise and a not-so-quiet "idiot!"

"Batman should we-"

_**PFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT**_

Batman turned around to give Robin a stern look, then turned back to glare at the crates.

"Puddin' do you think they know where we are?" a not so quiet Harley Quinn asked.

"Not a chance, Harl." The Joker whispered then snickered.

"Don't you think-"

_**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

Batman whipped his head around to give Robin a patented bat-glare to which Robin raised his hands up in surrender.

"I don't know Mistah J! Sounds awfully quiet back there, maybe we should check" Harley said, shuffling to take a look.

"No Harley!" Joker hissed, going to knock her down, and instead knocking down the pile of crates they were hiding behind. Batman continued to stare at the sight before him. The Joker and Harley Quinn had just revealed themselves.

Joker was crouching down, with his fist in the air, ready to punch Harley for her mistake, when they glanced over to notice Batman standing stoically a few feet away from them, along with his side-kick Robin.

"Well hello there, Batsy!" the joker exclaimed, completely forgetting about Harley.

"Joke-"

_**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

Batman was once again interrupted by the Joker making a loud farting noise with his hands.

"Y'hear that Harley? Batsy passed gassy!" the Joker cackled.

"Nice one Mistah J!" Harley exclaimed.

Batman was starting to get annoyed, _'Bruce Wayne does NOT pass gas, and neither does Batman! I.AM.THE.__**NIGHT!'**_ Batman thought as he seethed.

"Uh oh, Mistah J. I think you're gettin' to him" Harley warned.

"Hahahaha! Oh come on Batsy, fart jokes never get old!" the Joker laughed as he put his arm around Batman's shoulders, something he soon regretted as Batman began to take out all his rage on the crazy clown. Robin stood there, not really sure how to respond as he watched his mentor beat on the clown. _'Someone takes fart jokes way to seriously'_ he thought, then noticed that the Joker's main squeeze was nowhere in sight.

Robin glanced back at Batman and noticed he was finishing up, and decided to wait in the Batmobile.

Batman tied up the Joker and figured he would let Gotham P.D. deal with him when they got there. He turned away and headed back to the Batmobile, it looked like they would have to catch Harley another night.

Batman went to sit down in the driver's seat when…

_**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**_

Robin burst out laughing and before the door/roof closed all you could hear was,

"MOTHER FU-" the door closed and the cursing was cut off to outside ears as he continued to swear the whole ride home. _'Hmm…Maybe Batman is also a Bat-sailor'_ Robin thought as he was forced to listen to Batman's string of curse words, some of which he had never heard before.

'_So much for keeping your cool.'_

* * *

"Aughh…Harley?" the Joker questioned as he regained consciousness.

"Don't worry Puddin'! I came back right after Batman sat on that whoopee cushion of yours!" she explained as she untied the beaten Joker.

"That's my pumpkin pie!" the Joker patted Harley on the head in a rare show of praise.

"I did good?" she asked, looking up at him with big blue eyes.

"Don't push it." He warned, and then glared at her. _'Aww'_ she thought,

"Sorry Mistah J!" she exclaimed as she tried to envelop him in a tearful hug. Joker dodged her and she fell flat on her face in a tear filled fit. She stayed there for a minute, sobbing, before running to catch up with her "Puddin'".

She walked silently behind him sniffling every now and then, until Joker laughed,

"Did you see Batsy's face when he sat in his seat?!" he snickered.

"Yeah Mistah J!" she responded, cheering up, "but what do we do now Puddin'?"

"Well Harley, we have the whole night ahead of us, and a big city of unsuspecting fools. It's time to put a smile on those faces!" the Joker explained before filling the air with his maniacal laughter.

"Oh Mistah J!"

* * *

Sequel? Maybe…just….maybe.


End file.
